It was miss understanding
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: You most think before you speak or think before you act or something like that, Please read and found out . JohanxOC


**Me- Hello my dear readers I have another cute and fun story for ya and yea this story going to be in different world/****alternate universe ****okay X3**

**Johan- Really? Sweet! Hey it is true that I am the star in this?**

**Me- Why yes**

**Johan- Ah sweet! *********happy*******

**Me- But Johan-chan **

**Johan- Yes**

**Me- Your going to with my new OC name Yikota**

**Johan- Really? Ah sweet I can't wait **

**Judai- Genre in this fanfiction is mixed**

**Me- Paring in here is JohanxOC **

**Judai- ****Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha** **OC looks like in this fanfiction; Yikota, short long baby blue hair with ruby red highlights, cherry red eyes, wears black cat collar with a bell attach to it and beautiful dragon earrings **

**Johan- Disclaimer ****Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha ****does not own Yugioh GX or the song I repeat ****Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha**** does not own Yugioh GX or the song**

* * *

**It was miss understanding**

Johan was laying down outside under a tree just chilling as he was in deep thought as he was thinking about Yikota a girl that he was dating about year and half. Sure he was happy with her but then every time he'd tried to kiss Yikota on the lips she'd move and as that happen Johan would kiss her on the check. But it's abit odd though because when she'd kissed him she'd kisses him on the lips and that's abit weird or odd you know and when he tries to holds her she'd moves away too and when he tries to hold her hand she'd does the same thing again. And Johan wants to know as he'd keeps on thinking Yikota shows up right in front if him.

"Johan-kun!" Yikota called out to him.

* he opens his eyes and looks up at her *

"Yeah what is it Yikota?" Johan asked as he'd sits up.

As Yikota goes and sats down next to Johan as her bell rings as that happens Johan couldn't help but smile at that because to tell the truth Johan just loves her cat collar.

"Johan-kun what's the matter? You haven't be yourself lately" Yikota replied as she'd looks at him.

"There's nothing wrong Yikota" Johan replied as he looks at her.

"Are you sure Johan-kun? Because you know that you can tell me anything" Yikota replied as she'd looks at him.

Johan looks at her then at the ground and thinks for abit and then he'd finally just gave up and told her what was wrong.

"Yikota!" Johan called out to her.

"Hai!" Yikota answered him back.

"There is something wrong and that is you" Johan said all bluntly to her.

"Me? Okay why? What have I done?" Yikota asked as she'd abit worried, scared and puzzled all mixed together as she'd looks at him.

"Yikota why don'tcha ya let me kiss you on the lips when we are together?" Johan asked.

"Well" Yikota replied.

"Why won't you let me hold you?" Johan asked again as he'd looks at her abit hurt.

"Uhh.. well you see...that is..." Yikota tried to explained.

"Why don'tcha ya even let me hold your hand?" Johan asked as he'd looks at her even more hurt as he'd looks at Yikota and then turns around and was about to walk away as he'd took two steps forward.

"HUH? JOHAN-KUN WAIT! WAIT A MINUTE!" Yikota cried out as she'd goes up to him and stops him as she'd grabs his right arm.

Johan stops and turns around and looks at Yikota and to he's surprise she was crying as tears come down as she'd cried abit.

"Johan-kun no baka!" Yikota cried.

"Yikota why are you crying?" Johan asked as he'd goes and lifts up her chin so she'd can look at him.

"Because you won't let me explain when you ask me those question! You were just going to walk away from me without letting me explain" Yikota replied as she'd tried not to crying.

"Oh Yikota I am so sorry about that I didn't mean to do that I was just upset and hurt" Johan replied as he'd goes and hugs her.

Yikota lets him hug her as she'd was happy but then Yikota goes and tells Johan the answers to his questions he'd asked of her.

"Oh okay Johan-kun I will tell you do you remember when first meet?" Yikota asked.

"Yeah I do" Johan answered.

"Will for along time now I could see Duel Spirits when I was little and so when I came to your school I saw your partner Ruby Carbuncle and man he was so very cute" Yikota replied as she'd smiled at the memory.

"Oh yeah I remember that and I remember you coming up to me saying your Duel Spirit is very cute and you walked away and I was like whoa" Johan replied as he'd too remembers.

"Yeah and after that we became friends and got to know each other and then later we became lovers" Yikota replied as she'd blushed at the last part.

"Yeah we did but that doesn't explain you not letting me hold you or kiss you on the lips and even hold your hand" Johan pointed out.

"I am getting to it baka oi" Yikota replied.

"Oh alright then" Johan replied with a laugh and smile.

"Well when you were going to kiss me on the lips Ruby came pulled on my bell on my collar because he'd loves playing" Yikota replied.

"Oh I see okay" Johan replied with a nod.

"And when we were walking to class together two Scapegoats came to me and went and pulled on my arm playfully as they wanted to play as you were going to hold my hand" Yikota explained.

"Ah I see I got it" Johan replied as he'd looks at her and nods again.

"And oh yeah remember that day when both Judai and Asuka came to visit our school for awhile? Will when you and Judai where talking about dueling and other things" Yikota replied.

"Yeah and?" Johan replied.

"Will Asuke and me knew that you two like it when we sit in your guys laps and we would let you guys holds us, well you see when I was going to sit down on your lap both Ruby and Winged Kuriboh came fighting and will knocking me down so yea" Yikota replied as she'd looks away.

"Oh yea I remember that now" Johan replied as he'd goes and hugs her and laughs abit at that memory.

"So yeah those where the reasons" Yikota replied as she'd was blushing.

"Oh Yikota I am sorry" Johan answered as he'd kissed her in the forehead.

"You know Johan-kun" Yikota replied with s cute smile.

"Yeah" Johan answered back.

"I love the way kiss me! It's so warm and it's feels like I am in flowing on cloud nine" Yikota replied as she'd goes and kiss Johan on lips.

"Oh" Johan replied as he'd goes and kiss her back.

******I'm in heaven When you Kiss me**

**I'm in heaven when you kiss me show me how you miss me take me with you back to wonderland I'm in heaven when you kiss me show me how you miss me Take me with you back to wonderland**

**you catch me with a stare I follow you anywhere You lead me into temptation i guess you need to enjoy I'm like a kid with a toy I'm losing my concentration**

**One kiss from you I'm on fire your touch is all I desire One look and you take me higher You know I couldn't resist Yeah I miss every time I'm with you Every time that we kiss**

**I'm in heaven when you kiss me Heaven when you kiss me You were sent to me from wonderland I'm in heaven when you kiss me Heaven when you kiss me You were sent to me from wonderland I go crazy when you kiss me Show me how you miss me Take me with you back to wonderland You know I couldn't resist Yeah I miss every time I'm with you Every time that we kiss**

**I dream of you every night feel like I'm losing my mind this feelin just getting stronger my head is spinnin around you play with me but I'm bound I can't resist any longer**

**One kiss from you I'm on fire your touch is all I desire One look and you take me higher You know I couldn't resist Yeah I miss every time I'm with you Every time that we kiss**

**I'm in heaven when you kiss me Heaven when you kiss me You were sent to me from wonderland I'm in heaven when you kiss me Heaven when you kiss me You were sent to me from wonderland I go crazy when you kiss me Show me how you miss me Take me with you back to wonderland You know I couldn't resist Yeah I miss every time I'm with you Every time that we kiss**

**You know that I'm hypnotized Each time i look in your eyes You know I couldn't disguise And I couldn't resist Every time that we kiss**

**I'm in heaven when you kiss me Heaven when you kiss me You were sent to me from wonderland**

******I'm in heaven when you kiss me Heaven when you kiss me You were sent to me from wonderland Ooh its heaven when you kiss me Heaven when you kiss me You were sent to me from wonderland I go crazy when you kiss me Baby don't resist me me Take me with you back to wonderland You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes and I just can't resist Every time that we kiss**

******By: ATC(A Touch of Class)**

As they kissed both Johan and Yikota for another five minutes they broke for air as they looked at each other eyes as Yikota smiles and then rest her head on his right shoulder as Johan just smiles and holds Yikota close as he's Partner Ruby came and goes rest in Yikota's arms as there was tiny opening for him.

**FIN**

* * *

**Me: All done! I hope you guys love or like it X3**

**Johan- I did XD**

**Yikota- Me too ^.^**

**Me: Aww thanks X3**

**Johan: Please comment and review**

**Yikota: And remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES okay :D**

**Me: Until next time bye bye XD**


End file.
